This invention relates to containers for preparing beverages or liquid foods from food or other concentrates and suitable liquids, such as water, milk, and the like, and for mixing batters, whipping cream and eggs, and other similar uses. A specific use for this invention is the mixing of frozen fruit or vegetable concentrates with water to provide beverages. Generally, devices for the above-mentioned uses operate not only to mix various ingredients, but also to aerate the mixture during the mixing thereof.